1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a mobile communication system, and more particularly to a method for transmitting a signal of a medium access control (referred to hereinafter as MAC) sublayer in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been proposed to transmit signals in a mobile communication system. One such conventional signal transmission method may be a data frame-type method which varies a data rate according to a service type.
However, the above-mentioned conventional signal transmission method has a disadvantage in that it cannot transmit efficient data because it varies the data rate according to the service type without regarding environmental factors.